Vlad's Taking us Where?
by Abcats
Summary: Vlad Masters, A.K.A. Vlad Plasmius, is taking Danny's class on a field trip to the ghost zone. When everything inevitably goes wrong, can he and Danny put aside their differences to work towards a common goal? No PP.
1. Chapter 1

Danny flew towards Casper High as fast as he possibly could. _Stupid ghost attacks making me late all the time_. Once he arrived, he went human and slipped into the auditorium for the assembly.

"What'd I miss?" he asked his best friend Tucker.

"Not much. Just a few minutes of Lancer droning on about being safe during ghost attacks. Speaking of, who was it this time?"

"Box ghost," Danny whispered back.

"And so," Mr. Lancer continued, "in order to keep our student body safe, we are implementing a new course in our school that will be mandatory for all students to take called Ghostfighting 101, taught by none other than Amity Park's resident ghost hunters… Jack and Maddy Fenton!" Danny's mouth dropped open. Sam leaned over Tucker.

"That's rough," she said, patting him on the shoulder.

"The new class will begin tomorrow. Please stop by the office at the end of the day to receive your new schedule."

The students filed out of the auditorium talking amongst themselves. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were the last ones out.

"I can't believe this," Danny said. "My parents are going to teach a ghostfighting class? They couldn't catch a ghost if it was living under their own roof!"

"And you would know," Tucker chimed in. Danny glared at Tucker.

"Maybe it won't be so bad," Sam said.

 **The next day**

"Nevermind, this is bad."

The ghostfighting class was outside looking at the strange collection of ghost weapons and various targets the Fentons had set up.

"Alright kiddos," Jack said rubbing his hands together. "We're going to start by teaching you how to use these bad boys." He picked up a Fenton Bazooka and aimed it at a target almost hitting Dash in the head while he did so.

"Which-" Maddy said, taking the bazooka from him, "you will not be demonstrating." Jack made a pouty face. Danny facepalmed.

Maddy aimed the bazooka at a cardboard cutout that happened to look like Danny Phantom. She pulled the trigger and the target was obliterated.

"Yikes," said Tucker, looking between the target and Danny. Suddenly, from behind them there was a clap. Vlad Masters walked up to the group.

"Well done, Maddy," he said. Danny glared at his back.

"Vladdy!" Jack shouted. He pulled Vlad into a bone-crushing hug. Vlad struggled for a bit before he was released.

"What are you doing here, Vlad?" Maddy asked.

"I'm so glad you asked, Maddy," Vlad said. "I'm here to let your class know that in a couple weeks, once you've trained them enough of course, I'm going to personally sponsor and help lead a field trip to the ghost zone."

"What!" Danny shouted. Everyone turned to look at him. "... a wonderful surprise?" he added.

"Nice one," Sam said. Over to the side, Valerie was freaking out internally. She knew that Vlad Masters, A.K.A. Vlad Plasmius was up to something. Then the bell rang.

"That fruitloop is totally up to something," Danny said to his two friends.

"Well duh," Tucker said. "When is he not?"

"We just have to make sure we're prepared for whatever might happen in the ghost zone," Sam said. "Plus, Vlad will be with us the whole time. It's not like he can really do anything without blowing his own cover."

"I guess," Danny said, unsure. "But I still don't like it."

"You don't have to like it," Sam said. "You just need to be ready."

Someone came up behind the trio.

"Hello, Daniel. What did you think about my little announcement earlier?" Danny whirled around.

"I don't know what you're planning, _Vlad,_ but whatever it is-"

"And what exactly makes you think I'm planning anything?"

"You always have some sort of plan," Tucker said. The mayor smiled knowingly.

"See you next week, Daniel." With that he turned and walked away.

"Fruitloop," Danny said. Sam and Tucker nodded.

The next week passed mostly uneventfully, except for ghostfighting class. The second day of the class, the Fentons decided to teach their students about some of the more non-lethal devices they'd created. This, of course, resulted in the Fenton Finder leading them to Danny, the Ghost Gabber repeating everything Danny said with the words "fear me" after it, a near miss with the thermos, and the boo-merang hitting him in the head five times. Danny rubbed his head as he, Sam, and Tucker walked away from the class after the bell rang.

"I still don't get how no one finds any of that suspicious," Sam said in amazement.

"I know," Danny said. "Mom and dad still just think something's malfunctioning." Behind them came a voice.

"I've got it this time!" Jack Fenton threw the boo-merang again, only to have it curve around and hit Danny in the back of the head. Again. He sighed, and the trio continued walking.

"With all that tampering," Tucker commented, "I'm surprised they haven't managed to stop it from tracking ghosts altogether."

"I wish they would," Danny grumbled. "Everything they make ends up locking onto me."

"Yeah, but it's not like there isn't a good reason for that," Sam pointed out.

"That doesn't make it any less annoying."

The rest of the week was spent on target practice with the weapons. The students were handed lipstick blasters, Fenton Bazookas, wrist rays, Jack-o-Nine-Tails, and tons of other weapons. Sam, Tucker, and Danny acted worse than they were to try and throw off suspicion. Valerie excelled with the weapons, making no effort to hide her grudge against ghosts or her capability to deal with them.

"She scares me," Tucker commented to Danny, watching Valerie blow up a cardboard Skulker.

"She scares you?" Danny asked incredulously. "Last time I checked, you're not the ghost she hunts daily."

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate exactly how scary she is," Tucker said.

Finally, the week ended. The weekend was a welcome relief for the trio from worrying about their newest class. Instead, they were able to spend it packing for the upcoming field trip.

"Thermoses?"

"Check."

"Wrist rays?"

"Check."

"Spector Deflectors?"

"Check."

"Snacks?"

"Tucker, really?" Sam turned to glare at him. Tucker put his hands up in self defense.

"Hey, if we end up trapped in there we'll need something to eat," he said.

"He's got a point," Danny agreed. "We should probably also bring water."

On Sunday night, the group did one last check.

"I think we've got everything we could possibly need for the trip," Sam said. "Or at least we're as prepared as we can be." The two boys nodded.

"Now there's nothing left to do but get a good night's sleep so we're well rested for the trip," Tucker said. The other two agreed, but that night Danny lay awake in his bed thinking of all the possible things that could go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny's alarm went off at 6:30 in the morning. He groaned and shut the beeping off. He quickly got up and got dressed, and he was working on his breakfast when there came a knock on the door. He pulled it open to be greeted by the last person he wanted to see.

"Hello, Daniel. How are you? Are you ready for the field trip today?"

"I'll be watching you, Plasmius," Danny warned. Vlad chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He walked in and took a seat on the couch. "So, Daniel, where are your parents?"

"They're in the lab working on last minute upgrades to the specter speeder," Danny said, going back to his cereal. He'd barely managed two bites when there was another knock. He looked at Vlad.

"Any chance you'll go get that and let me eat in peace?"

"Absolutely not," Vlad responded.

"Figures," Danny grumbled before going to answer the door. Outside were Tucker and Sam.

"Hey Danny, how's it going," Tucker said. Danny pointed to Vlad on the couch. The other two nodded, understanding the situation. Danny managed to finish his breakfast before the next person arrived.

Eventually everyone had arrived and were standing around in the living room. Then, Jack and Maddy came up from the lab.

"Who's ready to go to the ghost zone?" Maddy asked. Everyone cheered except for Danny, Tucker, Sam, Valerie, Mr. Lancer, and Vlad.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Mr. Lancer said worriedly.

"Of course," Vlad reassured. "I'd trust the Fentons with my life."

"Now I know he's up to something," Danny said. "Vlad wouldn't trust my dad with a sharp stick."

The students were led down into the lab.

"Alright, everyone," Jack said. "This is the specter speeder. It's going to be our transportation while we're in the ghost zone. It's armed with enough weapons to obliterate any ghost that comes within five feet of it." Danny eyed it nervously.

"Please, everyone, board the specter speeder," Maddy said. "We need to get going." Over the last week, the Fentons had been working on elongating the specter speeder to make it more bus-like. Danny hung back, as did Vlad.

"After you, Daniel," Vlad said, pushing him in front of himself.

"I thought you didn't think my dad's inventions worked," he said quietly to Vlad.

"Better to play it safe," Vlad responded. Danny glared at Vlad, but he took a step forward anyway. Nothing happened. Danny sighed in relief and walked onto the bus. Vlad, satisfied that nothing would happen, followed.

Danny sat by the window in the back. Next to him was Sam, and across the aisle was Tucker.

"Ready kids?" Jack asked. Before anyone had time to answer, he shouted "Bonzeye!" and drove off into the ghost zone. There were lots of oohs and ahhs from the students as they flew through the green swirls.

"Where do those doors go?" Star asked.

"Well, kiddo," Jack said, "I'm not quite sure." Danny facepalmed.

"But that's why we're here," Maddy said. "To study and learn." Suddenly the lights went off. The specter speeder stopped moving and plummeted towards the ground. The students screamed.

"Danny, do something!" Sam cried. "Danny?" She turned her head to look at him only to discover he'd passed out. "Danny, wake up!" From around her came a disembodied voice.

" _ **Now, now, we can't have our hero saving the day just yet, Samantha."**_

"Who are you? What did you do to Danny?" The only response she got was a chuckle before the specter speeder crashed into the ground and everything went black.

Danny was the first to wake up. Groaning, he got to his feet. A short distance away, Vlad did the same. Danny marched over to him.

"What did you do, Plasmius?"

"What makes you think I did this? It was probably because of your idiot father."

"Don't talk about my father like that," Danny threatened. He was about to transform and attack Vlad, when he heard a voice call out behind him.

"Danny?" He turned around to see Sam waking up. Quickly, he ran over to help her stand.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "What happened?"

"We crashed," she said. "The power shut off and the speeder went down, but that's not it. Someone made it so you couldn't save us!"

"What do you mean?"

"When I looked at you, you were asleep. Then when I tried to wake you up someone said that they couldn't have you saving the day just yet."

"That is most curious," Vlad said, walking over to the duo. Danny glared at him, but before he had the chance to do anything there were more groans as people woke up.

"Whoa, what happened," Dash said.

"OMG we crashed!" Star shouted, panicked.

"Why didn't the ghost boy save us?" Paulina asked.

" _Great Gatsby_!" shouted Mr. Lancer. During all the chaos, Vlad walked up to Danny.

"Look, Daniel, you don't like me, and I find you to be annoying, but for now we need to put our differences aside."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Because, Daniel, I didn't do this. No matter how much you want to pin this on me, the facts still remain, and I think you know it too."

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"You can't possibly tell me you don't feel that. I felt it the moment I woke up after the crash." Danny sighed.

"I was kind of hoping I was just hungry," he admitted.

"If only it were so," Vlad said. "But we both know that that is not the case. Something is seriously wrong, and as much as I hate to admit it, we can figure it out better together."

"So exactly are you proposing," Danny said, getting serious.

"We need to get them out of here," Vlad said, gesturing to the group of humans. "You know this part of the Ghost Zone better than me. Where's the Fenton Portal?"

"What do you mean?" Danny said, confusedly. "It should be right-" he turned around and cut off.

"Well?" Vlad said impatiently.

"It's gone," Danny whispered.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Of course," Danny snapped. "It should be right in between those two mini-islands. I left faint traces of my ecto-signature on them so I'd always be able to tell. It's much more discrete than a giant purple football," he added, looking pointedly at Vlad.

"Then it looks like we'll have to bring them to my portal," Vlad said.

"How are we supposed to explain how we know where we're going?" Danny asked.

"You can figure that out for yourself."

"What do you mean by-"

"Oh Maddy! Daniel here tells me he knows the way out!" Vlad called.

"What?" Maddy shrieked. "How? Where?"

"Um," Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "I may or may not have been to the ghost zone before?"

"Daniel James Fenton, do you know how reckless and dangerous that is? I can't believe you would do something like that!" Maddy yelled.

"It's not his fault, Mrs. Fenton," Sam said. "Tucker and I talked him into it."

"No, Sam, it was all of our idea. We were curious so we decided to take a look around," Danny said.

"And how many times did you do this?" Maddy asked.

"Kind of a lot," Danny admitted. "But the good thing is, we know a way out of here," he added quickly before she could start yelling again.

"Where?"

"You know the Wisconsin Ghost?" Danna asked.

"Yeah,"

"Well he secretly built his own portal. We've been there a few times, enough that it's on our map, at least."

"Great!" Jack said, excited that his son was sort of taking an interest in ghost hunting. "Lead the way, son."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

It took 20 minutes for everyone to be ready to go. Danny sighed as Paulina complained to Sam again that she absolutely needed to bring all of her makeup with her.

"It could be worse," Tucker said to Danny. "We could have landed somewhere not on a path." Danny nodded in agreement. There weren't many natural paths through the ghost zone, and they'd been fortunate enough to land on one he knew went by Vlad's portal.

"If I can't bring my makeup then I'm not going," Paulina said, stomping her foot to prove her point.

"Just let her have it," Danny said exasperated. "We need to get moving." The funny feeling both he and Vlad were having was getting worse. When Danny glanced at the older halfa, he saw him looking off into the distance in the ghost zone.

"Alright kiddos, move out!" Jack shouted, starting off in the wrong direction.

"Um, dad? The portal is that way," Danny said, pointing the opposite way.

"I knew that," Jack said sheepishly.

A few minutes later, while they were walking, Mikey noticed something.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"What are those purple doors?"

"That depends. Sometimes, they lead to a ghost's lair. Other times, they lead the the real world."

"If they go to the real world then why do we need to follow you?" Dash asked. He was about to leap for a nearby door when Danny grabbed the back of his shirt.

"No! I said sometimes! That door could have lead you straight to a ghost's lair! Or even if it went to our world, it could be halfway across the world from Amity Park or in a completely different era! Natural portals are extremely unreliable. That's why we're going to a stable man-made portal." Dash crossed his arms and went back to walking with the group.

"How do you know so much about the portals?" Maddy asked.

"A ghost yeti named Frostbite told me." Everyone stared at Danny except for Sam, Tucker, and Vlad. "What? It's the truth." They continued walking for a bit.

"What's that island over there?" Star asked, pointing towards a large island off in the distance. Valerie gasped when she saw it, but no one noticed except for Danny and Vlad.

"That island belongs to one of the ghosts who likes to attack Amity Park. He's called Skulker." Most people were confused.

"He's that big metal one," Tucker clarified.

"You know, we're kind of close to his island. Shouldn't he have attacked by now?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "It's not like him to let us get so close without attacking."

"Maybe he's not home," Tucker suggested.

"Maybe," Danny said, "but we should probably make sure everyone has a weapon just in case." He signaled for everyone to stop moving. Sam and Tucker began handing out weapons to people and explaining how they worked. While they did that, Danny went to talk to Vlad.

"It's getting worse," he said.

"I agree," Vlad said. "We need to pick the pace up. The faster we get everyone out of here the faster we can figure out what's going on." Danny nodded. Normally he would argue, but he knew he had no chance of dealing with this on his own.

"Everyone has a weapon," Sam called.

"Ok," Danny called back. He walked back to the front of the group. "Let's keep moving."

The group kept walking, getting closer and closer to Skulker's island as they went. Danny was getting tenser the closer they got, but nothing happened.

Skulker's boss chuckled watching the scene before him.

"Isn't this just perfect? All my enemies are in one place, I'm in complete control, and the best part is they have no clue I'm behind any of this." Skulker nodded.

"It is very amusing to see the whelp so jumpy," he agreed.

"Yes, but I believe we've kept him waiting long enough. Go shake things up a bit, would you?" Skulker nodded.

Danny was seriously freaking out. They'd been walking for almost an hour now, and they hadn't seen a single ghost. It was almost a relief when his ghost sense went off.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the ghost child," Skulker said, floating up to the path. Everyone was confused. What did he mean by that?

"GHOST!" Jack shouted, firing wildly at him. Skulker floated in one spot and watched as the shots whizzed by around him.

"This is just sad," he said, when suddenly he was blasted back. Sam had shot him with the wrist ray she was currently wearing. Skulker fired a missile at the group from his suit, but Danny pushed everyone out of the way and secretly made an ecto-shield to protect them from the blast.

"How much longer on operation purple-back, Tuck?" he asked.

"Hang on," Tucker said, typing furiously on his PDA. "Almost got it… and… I'm in!" The PDA on Skulker's arm beeped.

"Go up to Ember and tell her that her music sucks?" His eyes widened. "No!" he shouted, but it was too late. The rockets on his suit activated and he flew away.

"There. That should keep him busy for a while," Tucker said, putting his PDA back into his pocket.

"How did you do that?" Maddy asked.

"A while back he found one of my PDAs and modified himself with it, but we figured out we could still hack it and give him instructions he has to follow," Tucker explained.

"Why did he call you ghost child?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"It's a nickname a lot of the ghosts call me because I'm the kid of ghost hunters," Danny said. Before anyone had a chance to ask any more questions he told everyone to keep moving and walked down the path again.

 **Meanwhile:**

The Ghostwriter stepped out of his library.

"Finally, my new book is complete. It is one of my greatest works ever, if I do say so myself." Suddenly, a stray shot from Jack Fenton flew out of nowhere and hit the book. It disintegrated immediately. "Nooooooooooo!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

"Are we there yet? My feet hurt," Paulina complained for the fifteenth time in the last 20 minutes.

"For the last time, Paulina, we won't be there for another day at least, and that's if we go non-stop without any interruptions," Danny said, exasperated. Paulina pouted.

"We should take a break, though," Sam told him.

"Yeah," Tucker agreed. "It's lunchtime."

"Do you ever think about anything besides food?" Sam asked.

"Of course! I think about-"

"That isn't technology related," Sam interrupted. Tucker closed his mouth. Sam smirked.

"Let's take a break for lunch," Danny called to the class. Everyone immediately collapsed onto the ground and pulled out their food. Danny, Sam, and Tucker did the same a small distance from the main group.

After a bit, Sam noticed Danny wasn't eating.

"Are you ok, Danny? You haven't touched your food," Sam asked, concerned for her friend.

"I'm fine, it's just the funny feeling Vlad and I have both been having. It makes me feel kind of nauseous. Besides, we should save some food. We have no way of knowing how long we'll be here."

"Ok," Sam said, but Danny could tell she was still worried.

"Sam, seriously, I'm fine," he said. Before she could respond, they heard the sound of an engine roaring towards them. Johnny 13 pulled to a stop in front of the group.

"GHOST!" Jack shouted, but before he could shoot, Danny jumped in front of him.

"Wait, Dad, he might be able to help us." Johnny and Danny weren't really friends, but they didn't fight very often, and sometimes helped each other out. Danny walked up to Johnny.

"Hey Johnny," he said.

"Hey kid," he said unenthusiastically. "Sorry about this."

"Sorry about what?" Danny asked.

"Shadow, attack!" Johnny commanded. His ever-present shadow reared up and lunged at Danny, who barely managed to leap to the side.

"Johnny, whoa! Why are you doing this?" Shadow attacked Danny again, and Sam blasted it with her wrist ray.

"I don't want to, really. I have no choice," Johnny said. He shot a blast of his own from the weapons he had installed on his bike. Danny dodged. Behind him, Sam, Tucker, Maddy, and Jack were doing their best to defend the class from Shadow. Johnny attacked Danny again, shooting a net at him from his bike. It wrapped around Danny, trapping him.

"No way out, kid," Johnny said. "Unless you want to reveal yourself to them." He indicated the class.

In the back of the group, Vlad made a duplicate of himself and transformed into his ghostly counterpart invisibly. He flew to the front of the group and turned visible again, punching Johnny in the face. He flew backwards off his bike. While he was disoriented, Vlad freed Danny from the net.

"You're still a fruitloop," Danny muttered.

"Now, now, is that any way to say thank you?" Vlad asked in a condescending tone. Johnny stood back up.

"Shadow," he called. Shadow flew at Danny from behind.

"Danny, look out!" Sam shouted. Danny whirled around, but he was too slow. Shadow grabbed him and dove off the path. Johnny got back on his bike and followed.

"What are you doing," Sam hissed at Vlad's clone. "Why aren't you going after him?"

"Because," Plasmius said, "the class can't see him anymore." With that, the clone vanished and was reabsorbed into Vlad.

"Seriously, Johnny, why are you doing this?" Danny asked. "You said you don't want to, so why? Who's making you?"

"Look, kid," Johnny sighed, stopping and turning to face him. "I don't know who it is that wants you. But whoever he is, he's got Kitty."

"Oh," Danny said. He was silent for a few moments. "I really hate to do this, but I can't leave my class unprotected."

"What?" Johnny asked.

"Going ghost!" Danny said, transforming into Danny Phantom and blasting Shadow away from him. He grabbed Johnny's bike with him on it and spun around once, launching Johnny deep into the ghost zone. Shadow followed.

"Good luck with Kitty!" Danny called after him, before he flew back to the group. He landed in front of them.

"Wow, it's the ghost boy!" Paulina shouted.

"What did you do with our son, spook?" Maddy demanded, pointing her ecto-gun at his face.

"Whoa!" Danny shouted, putting his hands up. "Your son is safe. I rescued him from Johnny and took him to a safe place a short distance down the road from here. From what he told me, he was planning on having you guys stop there anyway to sleep. I can lead you there."

"And where exactly is there?" Valerie asked, walking forwards towards Danny despite Mr. Lancer's warnings.

"A kingdom run by a good friend of mine," Danny explained. "She's also a friend to Danny, Sam, and Tucker. The four of us helped her out of trouble once, and she's told us we're welcome in her kingdom any time as a reward."

"And how do we know you aren't just leading us into a trap?" Valerie accused.

"He's telling the truth, Valerie," Sam defended. "Like he said, Tucker and I know her too, and Dora will help us." Vlad walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I appreciate your initiative and eagerness to protect the class, Valerie, but for now I think we need to trust this ghost." Valerie nodded and Vlad walked back to the back of the group.

"Any more objections?" Danny asked. Nobody spoke up. "Great. Follow me, everyone." He landed on the path and walked off in the direction of Dora's kingdom.

"I'll follow you anywhere, ghost boy," Paulina said in a dreamy voice.

"Phantom is so cool," Dash whispered to Kwan and Star. "Did I ever tell you about that one time-"

"YES," the two interrupted before Dash could tell them _again_ about the time he and Phantom were shrunken.

Valerie walked by herself in silence. Despite what Vlad said, she didn't trust Phantom, especially since it was Vlad saying it. After all, he was a ghost too! Maybe it was some kind of conspiracy to trap the class or something, although the two ghost had seemed like enemies the last time she saw them together. In fact, Phantom had been very adamant on the subject of Vlad, telling her she couldn't trust him. It just didn't add up! Finally, she gave up trying to figure it out and resolved to be ready for whatever happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

It took five hours to get to Dora's. The entire walk was filled with alternating whining and flirting from Paulina. By the time the group could see the castle Danny was ready to blast Paulina off the path no matter what his parents or Valerie would do. Vlad noticed how tense he was and sent an invisible clone up to him.

"Control yourself little badger," the clone said in his ear. Danny literally jumped three feet in the air and whirled around. Vlad smirked at the back of the group.

"Not funny, Plasmius," Danny muttered. Vlad didn't answer, and Danny assumed it meant he'd reabsorbed the clone. He floated back down to the ground.

"What on Earth was that?" Valerie asked, partly confused, partly terrified.

"Just a frootloop," Danny growled. "Come on, we're almost at Dora's."

"I resent that," Vlad's clone said in his ear. "I'm not a frootloop."

"Gah!" Danny shouted, blasting in the direction the voice came from. Vlad's clone became visible then, chuckling.

"Nice try, little badger."

"GHOST!" screamed Jack and Maddy. Before they could fire, Vlad reabsorbed the clone.

"Aw man, we almost had him that time," Jack said sadly.

Finally, the group arrived outside Dora's kingdom. Danny turned to face the group.

"We are about to enter a kingdom inhabited completely by ghosts. The ruler has graciously allowed you all to stay here for the night. I only ask that you repay her hospitality by not attacking any of her subjects," he said, staring at his parents and Valerie. Jack and Maddy nodded in agreement. Valerie didn't, but he decided she wouldn't risk jeopardizing her secret just to attack a ghost in the middle of a kingdom full of them.

"In that case, welcome to the kingdom of Queen Dorathea." He led the way into the kingdom.

The group looked around in awe as he led them through the streets of the city. All around there were people wearing tons of different styles of clothes, from medieval dresses to modern jeans. There were tons of shops all around selling a wide array of objects. There was a store that advertised the newest iPhone next to a store selling typewriters.

"What's with all the different technology?" Star asked.

"And the fashion?" Paulina added, staring at a ghost girl in full Renaissance getup walking next to another girl in yoga pants and a hoodie.

"For a while this section of the ghost zone was stuck permanently in medieval times," Danny explained, waving at a kid who freaked out and tugged on her mother's sleeve, pointing at him. "Until Dorathea defeated her brother and took over ruling. The kingdom was pulled out of the dark ages, and every single piece of technology, and clothing style, from then until now became available to them all at once. The result was this mish-mash."

Valerie, Jack, and Maddy were all extremely interested in everything. The ghosts here all looked peaceful, nothing like the ones they saw in Amity Park on a daily basis. They watched as groups of friends walked by, talking and joking with each other as they went about their business. Families with children walked by as well, and it all looked so normal, almost like something they'd see back home.

Vlad had visited the kingdom once before when it was under Aragon's rule. He'd been looking to ally himself with the prince, but Aragon had been too proud to enter into the alliance, claiming that he was powerful enough to defeat anyone on his own and therefore didn't need Vlad. It was interesting to the older halfa to see how much the kingdom had changed under his sister's rule. Beside the obvious upgrades in technology, the attitude of the citizens had completely changed. Under Aragon, the mood was very sullen. The people of the kingdom had mostly stayed inside, and away from the palace. The number of shops was much smaller, and less people were inside them. Now, people were everywhere, talking with others and smiling. Shops had sprung up all over and people flooded into them. The gates to the palace which had been closed now stood open and people were invited to bring issues directly to their queen to be solved.

Dora was waiting in the doorway when the group arrived.

"Welcome, Sir Phantom. It is good to see you have arrived safely. Will you be staying for the feast?"

"Wish I could, Dora, but I gotta go. However, Sirs Fenton and Foley will be joining you as well as Lady Manson." Before flying back to the group earlier, he had sent a duplicate to Dora to explain the situation and ask for permission to stay the night at her castle.

"Very well," she said. Danny flew up into the air and turned invisible. He phased through the wall of Dora's castle and transformed back into Fenton. He made his was through the castle and found the group still standing at the door. Dora had just finished greeting Sam and Tucker when he walked up behind her.

"Hey, you guys made it!" he called, alerting everyone to his presence.

"Danny!" Maddy shouted, running up to him. She knelt down and grabbed his face.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Danny said, squirming out of her grasp. "Phantom saved me from that biker ghost and flew me here before he went back to get you."

"Please, everyone, come in," Dora invited. "You must be tired and hungry from walking so long. My chefs are preparing a feast." This intrigued Maddy.

"A feast? Can ghosts eat? Do they still need to? Do they eat human food, or some sort of ghostly replacement?"

"Come this way," Dora said. "I'll answer your questions while we walk."

Maddy and Jack questioned Dora throughout the entire walk to the dining room. Dora did her best to explain about the dietary needs of ghosts, but she didn't have much knowledge about the science of it all. Until a few months ago she'd still been stuck in the dark ages, after all.

Valerie was listening intently to the entire conversation. Since she couldn't attack any of the ghosts without revealing that she was the Red Huntress to everyone in her class, she decided to make the most of her situation by learning as much about ghosts as she could.

With the three ghost hunters distracted, Danny and his friends drifted back to walk by Vlad.

"You know, earlier when I said no attacking anyone, that includes you," Danny told him.

"Why would I attack anyone?" Vlad asked. "Do you think I'm some sort of imbecile?" Danny held his hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

"Just making sure. Wouldn't want you to go all frootloop on them."

"For the last time, Daniel, I am not a frootloop!"

"And I'm not a badger," Danny countered, "but that doesn't stop you from calling me names."

"I suppose that is true," Vlad admitted.

Skulker stood behind his boss, having managed to escape Ember's wrath eventually. He watched as his boss observed the scene playing out on the screen in front of him.

"The two halfas are getting along," he said. "I had hoped the child's suspicions would get the better of him and he'd attack his only chance of escaping this situation." He sighed and turned to look at Skulker. "We're going to have to remedy that. Send in Amorpho."


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

"So, Danny, how exactly did you meet this ghost?" Jack asked, before taking a huge bite of his chicken leg. Danny took a sip of his water before answering.

"It's kind of a funny story, actually. Does everyone remember the Happy Princess Pageant that happened a while ago?" Everyone nodded except for Vlad, Jack, and Maddy. "Well, it turns out it was really a trick devised by Dora's brother to find a human bride. When the crown was put on Sam, she was sent here. Tucker and I, uh, found Phantom and told him what happened, and the three of us came here to rescue her."

"And you did a great job too," Sam said sarcastically.

"Well how were we supposed to know the crown wouldn't let you leave?" Danny defended. "Anyway, Phantom distracted Aragon while Tucker and I tried to get Sam out, but the crown on her head wouldn't let her leave the castle."

"My brother was very thorough with his plan," Dora said.

"After that, Aragon was even more angry," Tucker continued. "So I picked up a bow and shot my PDAs at him and plugged up his nose holes right at he was about to burn Da- I mean Phantom to a crisp." Then, Sam picked up the story.

"Inside the castle, I convinced Dora to stand up to her brother. She has the same powers as him after all. She was able to take off my crown and turn into a dragon to go fight her brother."

"He was very angry," Dora remembered, laughing a bit. "While I was fighting him, Sir Phantom was able to get his amulet off." She touched her own amulet around her neck. Vlad was impressed. He knew Aragon had been a powerful ghost, and Danny and his friends had helped to defeat him.

"Wow," Dash whispered to Kwan. "Who knew Fen-turd and his friends could be cool?" Kwan nodded in agreement.

"So where is he now?" Star asked curiously.

"We keep him locked in the castle dungeons," Dora said casually. Star froze with her fork halfway to her mouth.

"Oh. That's… nice." Dora smiled at her, not realizing that what she said was not seen as normal to the group of humans. Seeing their classmate's expressions, Danny and Sam both bit the inside of the cheeks to keep from laughing. Tucker, however, couldn't control himself as well, and burst out laughing, only to end up choking on the water he'd just taken a drink of.

"Sir Foley, are you alright?" Dora asked, concerned. Tucker could only nod and give a thumbs up.

"Wrong pipe," he finally managed to choke out, coughing a couple more times. Sam slapped him on the back, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sam just laughed. "You're crazy, you know that?" Tucker grumbled.

"I know," Sam smiled sweetly at him. Kwan leaned over to Star.

"Is it just me, or do those three seem more comfortable here then they do at home?" Star looked at the trio laughing and messing with each other.

"I think you're right," she told him.

The rest of the feast went surprisingly well, considering three ghost hunters were sitting at the table. When the group had finished, Dora rose.

"Come, I will show you to your rooms." She led the group out of the dining room and directed them to the hallway containing Danny, Sam, and Tucker's rooms. Each of their room was fitted with a wooden door from the human world, and the walls were reinforced with human world material so that humans couldn't pass through them like they could everything else in the ghost zone. Dora pointed out the open rooms to the rest of the group and allowed them to sort out who would sleep where on their own.

Once everyone was settled in, Vlad went to see Danny before he went to sleep. He walked up to Danny's door and instead of knocking, decided to walk right in, knowing about the whole 'humans are ghosts in the ghost zone' thing. Inside Danny's room, he, Sam, and Tucker were talking about random stuff when they suddenly heard a thud. Shortly after, Vlad phased into the room. The trio burst out laughing at his face.

"Yes, hilarious," Vlad said dryly. "I was just coming to make sure everything was alright before I went to sleep."

"Yeah, should be fine from here," Danny said. "We'll reach your portal around lunchtime tomorrow." Vlad nodded.

"Very well then, goodnight little badger." He turned and started to walk towards the door.

"Night frootloop," Danny called after him. "Watch out for the door!" Vlad shot a pink beam from his finger and hit Danny. "Hey!" Before Danny could retaliate, Vlad phased through the door and went back to his room.

"You gonna go after him?" Tucker asked.

"Nah," Danny said. "That frootloop's not worth it."

"He has a point, though," Sam said. "We really should be getting to bed. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Danny nodded. Sam and Tucker said goodnight and left for their own rooms. Danny turned off the lights and crawled into the king-sized bed Dora insisted he have in his room. He closed his eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.

Two hours later a scream jolted him out of his rest. His eyes flew open and he leaped out of bed. He transformed into Phantom and flew out into the hallway. He flew in the direction of the scream and quickly found the problem. Plasmius was standing over one of Dora's servants raising his hand in the air like he was about to blast her. Before he could fire, Danny shot one of his own, blasting Vlad off of her. She quickly got to her feet and ran.

"What are you doing, frootloop?" Danny asked, facing Vlad.

"What, did you really think you could trust me?" Vlad asked. "Honestly, Bil- I mean, Daniel, I didn't think you were actually this naive. After all, I am the 'bad guy.'"

Danny shot a blast at him, but he dodged. Before Danny could shoot again, he phased through the wall. Danny chased after him, but couldn't find him anywhere. He yawned.

"Whatever, I'm too tired to deal with this now. If he's still here in the morning I'll kick his butt then." He flew back to his room, transformed back to Fenton, and collapsed on his bed.

"I don't know what you're up to, Vlad," he mumbled, "but I'm gonna-" his words trailed off as he fell asleep.

The dark figure watched him.

"The seeds of discord have been sown. Soon, I will be victorious."


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

Danny woke up in the morning feeling refreshed, despite his nighttime excursion. He got out of bed and dressed quickly before heading to breakfast where he found Vlad already there, chatting with Star, the only other person there. Danny growled when he saw that Vlad had the nerve to still be there, and his eyes flashed green. Vlad looked up when he heard Danny enter the room.

"Oh, hello Daniel. How-" Danny cut him off.

"Can I have a word?" he asked, gesturing to the door.

"Can it wait, dear boy? I was just in the middle of a lovely conversation with Miss Thunder here."

"It's important," Danny said firmly.

"Very well." Vlad stood up and pushed his chair in. "We can continue this conversation at another time," he said to Star before following Danny into the hallway. As soon as the door closed behind them Danny turned on Vlad.

"What's your game, Plasmius?" he spat.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Daniel."

"Like hell you don't," Danny said.

"Language, little badger," Vlad warned.

"Can it, cheesehead. What are you up to? What could you possible gain from attacking that girl?"

"What girl?" Vlad asked, genuinely baffled.

"You know exactly what girl!" Danny shouted. "Now why did you do it?"

"Daniel, I haven't done anything!" Vlad protested.

"Fine," Danny growled. "I gave you a chance to explain yourself, but since you won't, I guess I'll have to make you. Going ghost!" The blue rings of light washed over Danny, changing him into his ghostly form.

"Daniel, what-?" Vlad tried to ask, but Danny shot an ectoblast at him and he was forced to dodge.

"I may not know what you're up to, Plasmius, but that doesn't mean I'll let you get away with it!" Danny shouted, shooting another blast at Vlad, who wasn't fast enough to avoid it. He was blasted back into the wall, leaving cracks in it. He stood and transformed into his ghostly counterpart.

"Daniel, stop this," he ordered, forming a shield to block the younger halfa's next shot. "I haven't done anything to break our temporary agreement."

"Oh, so attacking some innocent ghost in my ally's kingdom doesn't count? I never should have trusted you in the first place." Danny pelted Vlad with ectoblast after ectoblast, not giving Vlad a chance to retaliate. Vlad kept his pink shield up to defend himself, but didn't attack back. Finally, he was sick of the constant attacks. He created an invisible duplicate and sent it behind Danny to blast him in the back. Caught by surprise, Danny was blasted into the ground. Vlad quickly stood over him and pinned him down. When the younger tried to go intangible to escape, Vlad did the same and kept his grasp on Danny's wrists. Quickly realizing that escape wasn't an option, Danny settled for glaring at his captor.

"Now that I've managed to get you to stop blasting for two seconds and listen," Vlad said exasperatedly, "what is it exactly that you think I did?"

"Like you don't know exactly what you did!" Danny shouted at Vlad.

"Let's just assume for a minute that I don't," Vlad said. Danny scowled.

"You attacked one of Dora's servants! I saw you, she was terrified!" By now, others had woken up and were coming down for breakfast. They heard the commotion and came out to investigate.

As soon as he saw them, Jack shouted "GHOST!" and pulled an ecto-weapon from nowhere. (Once, Danny had asked Clockwork how his parents managed to conceal so many weapons. Their response had been something along the lines of "It's best you don't know," so Danny had decided to just assume that Jack and Maddy could literally summon them from nowhere.)

Vlad sighed when he heard the signature cry that was most often followed with someone getting covered with green goo, and phased both himself and the younger halfa through the floor to continue their conversation. The area they'd vacated was almost immediately splattered with goop.

On the lower level, Danny squirmed out of Vlad's hold. His hand filled with green energy. Vlad did the same with his pink energy. Both halfa's released their energy towards each other at the same moment. The two beams collided in the middle of the room and exploded, blasting Danny and Vlad away from each other. They slammed into the wall, and both unwillingly turned human.

For a minute, they were silent, staring at each other, then Danny said, "Don't do it again, or I won't hold back." He turned and walked away towards where he knew the dining hall was. Though Vlad was still shocked by what had happened, he couldn't resist taunting Danny back.

"Oh, holding back? Is that what that was, Daniel? Because it didn't feel like that to me." Danny didn't respond, but his eyes flashed green.

Across the ghost zone, the dark creature watching the events unfold laughed.

"Perfect. With those two distracted fighting each other, they'll never see me coming." He turned around to face a small cylinder that he had sitting on a pedestal. "What is it that you always say again? Oh, yes. Everything is as it should be." He smiled, and began to laugh again, his laughter echoing through the tower.


End file.
